


gifts we take for granted

by opeitsfinn



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foster Care, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opeitsfinn/pseuds/opeitsfinn
Summary: a fun college au that is taking a century to finish





	1. do you remember? (the 21st of september)

Lup felt her pocket buzz three times while she was sitting in her lecture, when glancing down and seeing the heart and sparkles her heart stopped. Taako. She took a deep breath and focused on the lecture. If he needed her he would call or text a 911, that was the deal when they decided to start at the Academy. Lup got through the rest of class without a text, as soon as she was out of class it was Taako time. 

❤️✨ - LUP I SWEAR TO GOD ITS WEEK ONE AND I’M READY TO FIGHT SOME NERD COWBOY  
❤️✨ - HE HAD THE AUDACITY TO TELL ME, /ME/ THAT I COULDN’T NAP IN THE COMMUNITY AREA,,, IS THERE AN ACTUAL RULE? NO. SO I’M GONNA DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT BLUEJEANS  
❤️✨ - I need twin time today. Its only Wednesday and I’m ready to die. My roommate sucks. I wish Dav and Merle would’ve broken rules so I could’ve stayed with you. 

Lup gave a smile to the texts and continued the walk back to the dorm hall while the phone rang. It was a decent day, the fall wind blowing through her hair and sun making her face warm. It took three rings before she could hear her brother on the other side yelling something about blue jeans? Taako wouldn’t be caught dead wearing blue jeans… Ignore it for now. 

“You know Merle and Dad’n’port had to pull a lot of strings for us to even stay on campus.” An irritated sigh from Taako. He knew his sister was right. But it didn’t mean he liked it. Their adoptive fathers lived less than a mile away and the schools policy usually turned away students living in the dorms if they lived close. Luckily they also worked at the school, and could turn to the board saying the twins “deserved a real college experience.” Or they just wanted the house to themselves. (“Gross old men having gross old men sex.” “They love each other Koko.”

“Twin time?” Taako responded, and he sounded tired. Lup smiled and opened the door to her dorm. Both roommates were in the room sitting facing each other, but quickly spun around to great her. Julia made a frantic wave with a smile lighting up her face, whereas Lucretia smiled through a panicked expression. Lup gave raised her index finger to say just a sec. Julia raced over to put a orange flyer in the blondes hand. 

“Twin time? Taako, my dear sweet brother. A better opportunity has arisen.” She smiled, reading over the flyer over once more. Lup could practically hear her brothers curiosity peak over the phone. Julia, who was standing next to her was bouncing up and down, waiting to hear what Taako had to say. Luckily Lup had nice roommates and understood Taako’s impromptu visit a few weeks before because his roommate had locked him out. Julia and Lucretia liked him, and Taako could tolerate them which for Taako standards is great. 

“Lup my dear sweet sister, what are we getting up to tonight?” Lup smiled and could hear him packing some stuff up. “Y’know what doesn’t matter. I’ll be there in five.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours later the four of them were walking up the stairs to a frat house. The full moon made the fall night seem gorgeous with the leaves scattered around this huge house that was FAR too nice to be playing Fergalicious at top volume. At first Taako thought that the moon was casting a haze around the house or that the fog was thick. Then the smell hit him, and he was grinning from ear to ear. He pulled his sister close to him, they looked pretty identical today. It started as a gag when Lucretia asked if they wore matching clothes. 

Lucretia had chosen a sweet dress and cardigan, simple but elegant. Julia was wearing a flannel and jean cut offs that showed off her “SWEET ASS JULES.” (Lup always one with words.) Lup and Taako were wearing black high waisted shorts, crop tops that said “hotter twin” and heels that left them towering over their company. Lup wrapped her arm around her brothers shoulder and leaned back into him. 

“I love twin time, but damn this is gonna be fun.” Taako nodded in agreement. It was what he needed to blow off some steam. And maybe he’d find something, or someone else to help him blow some steam off. (“Gross Koko.”) Julia laughed at their bickering and the four of them stuck together for about ten minutes before Julia was arm wrestling with some douches that probably actually lived in the house. About fifteen minutes before Lucretia had found a corner to sit and sketch and journal in. Lup explained that Lucretia’s parents wanted to know EVERYTHING that happened in college. It took Lup about thirty minutes to lose her brother to a tall man with a huge grin and a dance floor. She was on the couch for about five minutes before a boy came and flopped down on the couch. 

He didn’t look like he was having fun, and when he noticed how closely Lup was staring he flushed and scooted a bit further from her. (She laughed a bit at how red in the face he was.) She let the tension stew a bit, leaving the cute boy alone. It wasn’t until she saw that he was reading about the new Subnautica game coming out. (It wasn't rude if he was practically showing her his screen.)   
“Yo! I love that game. I’ve only played like thirty hours or so on it.” She said, leaning in closer so that he could hear her over the music. He turned to face her and his crooked smile made her smile back. The brunette quickly looked back at his phone, a blush creeping to the tips of his ears. 

“Uh, yeah. I completed it a few days ago. I’m just uh, reading the updates on where they’re going with the next game. It’s going to be super cool by the looks of it.” He looked at her. “I’m Barry by the way. Sorry I sat by you without asking I came here with my brother and he said we’d meet here again when we were ready to go.” He quickly bit his lip and Lup was smiling. (What a nerd.)

“You’re all good Barold. I’m Chalupa, although everyone just calls me Lup.” She holds out her hand and he quickly takes it. After a couple minutes of talking about the game some more Barry stopped mid-sentence and looked at Lup. He looked like he was contemplating asking something, and Lup rolled her eyes. 

“Lup is a real name. Don’t hate. My brother is Taako.” Barry looked up trying to hide a smile. The blonde shoved his shoulder. “Hey! We are very serious twins okay. And we were six when we came up with those names.” With that Barry looked very confused. 

“Lup and Taako are very unique names. I can honestly say I’ve never met someone like you now.” He said it in a genuine way, not in a creepy flirtatious way or mocking Lup. (Points to this guy.) It was obvious that he knew not to ask about the whole 6 years old thing right then. Lup smiled and flipped her hair before standing. She held out her hand and winked at Barry. 

“You don’t even know the half of it yet, Barry.” He tried to not blush as he reached for her hand and stood. (God he was so short next to her.) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two of them ended up walking around outside talking about their majors, other games they played and how nice the weather was tonight. (He was some science major, and nerded out about it for a good 20 minutes before asking Lup.) After walking around for about an hour without a coat a shiver ran through Lup and Barry quickly shrugged off his jean jacket and handed to her without missing a beat. (It was her turn to blush.) 

“I want to play the Spiderman game so bad!” Lup shouted, halting Barry on the sidewalk. He grinned. 

“I have it in the dorm if you want to come play it. I don’t have class tomorrow so if you want.” He quickly took in a deep breath before spilling the next part out. “But I also don’t want you to think anything of it like, I think you’re stunning” A blush creeped up both their cheeks. “But like it’d just be spiderman and maybe uh, some more talking.” Lup smiled and shrugged. 

“I think if you tried anything I could take a nerd like you.” Barry let out a nervous laugh and started them in the right direction. The right direction turned out to be Taako’s dorm building so if there was any issue at all she could just text him. Not that she thought there would be. This guy seemed genuinely sweet and she was going to get to play Spiderman? Regardless as they were walking to the building she shot a quick text to her brother. 

💖🔥 - hey koko, crashing at a nerds place. Call if you need to but try not to ;)   
❤️✨ - enjoy getting fucked lulu

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. love was changing the minds (of pretenders)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an awkward breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a day late its below 50 where I am so I've been in a writers iceblock (;

Taako woke up smiling. Something that hadn’t happened in… he couldn’t remember the last time he woke up and didn’t feel like the world was crushing him. He rolled over and saw the man he came “home” with last night. The man was cute in a really nerdy way. Taako didn’t remember last night much, it came in bits and pieces. (Mostly grinding with a buff jock who left Taako to talk to Julia, and then the man in this bed spilling a drink all over him.) The blonde sighed and stared at the ceiling, there were two ways to resolve this. First, leave now and see him never. Or the second, raid the kitchen and ask this guy to be his friends with benefits. 

The first is what Taako was used to, the second was scarier in terms of rejection and making a fool of himself. But he was hungry and he’d have a dick whenever he felt the desire. His stomach growling pulled him out of the bed, knowing that boy wonder (did he even catch his name?) had a roommate he slid on pants and a t-shirt and walked to the small kitchen area to find a well stocked fridge for college kids. He started cooking french toast and eggs, humming as he went along. Taako peeked around trying to find a name or something to call his bedmate. He instead found boxes still waiting to be unpacked. 

Even having Merle and Davenport after the age of 12, it was weird seeing how well cared for his (future) friends with benefits was cared for. Looking around he saw a small couch, humble but new in the small “living room.” And the kitchen was stocked with food. Every box had a room name scribbled on it. It was strange, seeing how much parents cared. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lup and Barry had fallen asleep in his room, not quite cuddling but they were definitely closer than they had been when they left. It turns out that they two had a lot in common after all. Barry at about 2AM came out to her and asked if he could take off his binder without it being weird. The kicker was when she came out to him and he looked shocked. They talked about HRT and their experiences which brought them to their foster parents. He had been adopted super young and his mothers were super kind, and he didn’t think of them as anything but mom and mother. Lup didn’t talk a whole lot about before Davenport and Merle adopted them but… she went into enough that they had a super cliche 2AM conversation that felt super deep. 

So Lup woke up, a small smile on her face. And she felt the sun shining through the blinds, today would be good. She looked at Barry and smiled. He looked so sweet and kind as he slept. (He was.) She needed to wash up before telling him goodbye, so she snuck out of his room and into a bathroom across the hallway. As quiet as she was Barry woke up moments after she had left. He quickly got dressed and couldn't stop himself from grinning. For the first time he had made a friend without his brothers help. And she was kind, funny and fucking gorgeous. Barry walked out of his room to be hit with the smell of coffee and food. 

He walked to the kitchen to find Lup making eggs and what looked like french toast, and he couldn’t help but grin. Maybe this would be more than just friendship. Barry walked up behind the blonde at the stove and just before saying something he notices changes. From the sharp jawline, hickies littered down their neck and the shorter and much messier hair… this wasn't Lup. And Barry’s suspicions were confirmed when the blonde turned around and Barry looked Taako right in the eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(The previous day, at about 3pm in the afternoon.) 

Taako was ready to kill Sazed with his bare hands. (He wouldn't of course.) The roommate of the fucking year kept changing locks on him and Taako just needed to sleep. This shouldn’t be such a hard thing to do. Sleepy and a bit out of fucks to give, Taako plopped on a couch in the main dorm space, wrapping his coat around him like a blanket. He got maybe 5 minutes into a nap when he heard the voice of an RA and someone else talking to him. 

He opened one eye and looked upon someone that looked like a cowboy and Lucas Miller. Someone he and Lulu hadn’t had to see since middle school. He was a grade A pain in the ass. Lucas just looked at Taako with a stupid smirk, while bluejeans stood behind the dweebus looking at the floor. The blonde pushed himself up from the couch. 

“Can I help you, Miller?” Taako asked, not hiding the irritation in his voice. This felt so dumb, why couldn’t he just get a short rest? Lucas just rolled his eyes and looked at the couch and then back to Taako. 

“Doesn’t look like a bed to me…” Taako bit his tongue and stood up, towering over the black haired boy. The blonde looked to the other boy and gestured to the couch. 

“Couldn’t handle my beauty sleep here so you had to get the RA?” Before Barry could answer Taako had spun around giving them the finger and saying ‘fuck you lucas miller’ as he walked out of the dorm. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Back to the present.) 

So they stood there. And Barry was red in the face, out of embarrassment for so many things. First and foremost the fact that he didn’t put Lup and Taako together until he stood here after being completely smitten for Taakos sister. Secondly his was ashamed to not stand up for Taako in front of Taako. The whole couch thing was a wrong place wrong time situation. Barry just needed to talk to Lucas about a class that Barry was in. Third and finally, he was about to get super embarrassed when Lup found out. There was no doubt Taako hadn’t already told her about the situation. 

“Am I in the fucking twilight zone?” Barry heard Lups voice behind him. He was too scared to turn, based on Taakos face. He was annoyed when he realized who he was. And now he looked livid to realize where, rather who his sister was with all night. Barry started to open his mouth before he realized that Taako had been making breakfast… in his dorm room… covered in hickies. 

Kravitz woke up to the commotion coming through his door. He slipped on a pair of sweat and opened the door to find Barry, the boy he brought home and another Taako? But not Taako because she was softer and was very pretty but not Taako. His twin he had mentioned last night? She turned to him and like in a goddamn sitcom her and Barry in sync “You had sex with my brother.” and “You fucked my brother.” Then, turned to look at eachother. Kravitz looked to the boy from last night who was holding food. 

“Breakfast is hot, a lot like this fucking mess.” The blonde from his bed said, pulling a chair to the island in the kitchen. Kravitz waited for the not Taako and Barry to sit and join the blonde at the kitchen before pulling a chair next to Taako. He took a beat as everyone got as comfortable as they could. 

“Alright, anyone want to fill me in on what’s going on?” Kravitz asked, pulling eggs onto his plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm working on chapter 3 tomorrow but it will be up by 2/7 - thank yall for the kind words and kudos it means a lot <3


	3. while chasing the clouds away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> group chat bs and magnus and julia fight for custody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! been a hot minute because this polar vortex in the Midwest is kicking my butt.

Bureau of Bullshit (discord server 69420) 

Jules: @koko @lulu are you guys alive  
Lucy: Lup left with someone and I believe Taako said he was going to “get the dick down of his life.”   
Jules: ….   
Lucy: His words, not mine.   
Jules: Were you there when that Burnsides kid   
Jules: hit enter too soon  
Lucy: I left after I watched you and Burnsides kids arm wrestle for custody of a goldfish.  
Jules: …   
Lucy: When will you be back here?   
Jules: I had my early classes this morning.  
Lucy: … who won the fish?   
Jules: Steven will be living in the kitchen.   
Lucy: I love fish. Can I co parent?   
(jules set nickname from lucy to milf)   
Milf: When I figure out how to change this I swear to God. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Julia was halfway across campus to get to her next class when her phone started to ring. It was an unknown number, so there was a pause before she answered. The redhead had put in applications at a few places by campus, it had to be for a job. (Not all of them could be as lucky as Lucretia who was a trust fund. Taako and Lup who had just kept their jobs because they grew up here.)

“Hello, this is Julia Waxmen.” She said, trying to not be put off by the yelling she heard in the background. Julia rested the phone between her shoulder and her head as she swung the door open to the building. The warmth of the building felt nice compared to the cold mist outside.   
“Hey, uh. Julia is a pretty name.” The voice said. And she paused, sitting on a bench. Not a call for a job then. “This is uh, Magnus Burnsides. My friends were filling me in on what happened last night…” There was a pause and Julia grinned. No fucking way. Julia looked at the clock. Ten minutes until class. 

“If you’re asking about our son. I’ll be picking him up tonight Burnsides. You lost fair and square.” She heard more laughter and yelling in the background of the call. 

“Can we please talk about this? I didn’t think I’d lose Steven. He’s my fish and I love him very much.” Julia almost felt bad for him. He sounded completely sincere and it was… sad? “I mean I don’t even remember betting Steven. I just remember wanting to impress you.” Julia blushed a very tiny bit. 

“My roommate is expecting a fish, Magnus. I don’t know what to tell you.” She barely got the sentence out before he was offering to buy her a new fish. Julia shook her head and laughed. Looking at the clock again, seven minutes. 

“Alright, Magnus. Pick me up at my dorm and you can buy me and Lucretia a new fish.” She stood up and started making her way to the classroom. Magnus was thanking her profusely and telling her to send her dorm room information when she was out of class. 

“Alright bye Burnsides.” She said, a small smile on her face. 

“Bye Julia.” He said, a smile heard in his voice. She tried to tame the butterflies when he said her name. He was a frat boy afterall. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bureau of Bullshit (discord server 69420) 

Jules: @milf change of plans we’re going to the pet store  
Milf: What do you mean?   
Jules: Burnsides doesn’t want to part with his sweet sweet Steven. So he’s buying us a fish.  
Milf: …  
Jules: He’s nice, and I’ll be there with you Lucretia.   
Lulu: Who bets a fish?   
Koko: Who names a fish Steven?   
Milf: Where have you two been?  
Koko: most awkward breakfast ever  
Lulu: sibling bonding after todays…. events  
Jules: What does that even mean?   
Koko: So pet store huh?   
Lulu: Can we tag along?   
Koko: Dinner with dadnport and Merle tonight  
Lulu: Merle won’t mind a few guests  
Koko: True shit, do we have enough food to feed a frat boy and our roommates?   
Lulu: Our?   
Milf: Our?   
Jules: Sure!   
Jules: Please come along.   
Lulu: As long as you promise not to sleep with him  
Jules: What???   
Koko: Damn Lu, what kind of man do you think I am?   
Lulu: Skipped the roommate thing but okay.   
Jules: Oh.   
Milf: You have a crush on Burnsides don’t you Julia!!!!!  
Jules: No way.   
Lulu: So, pet store then our place?   
Koko: Pet store, grocery store then Merle and Dadnports  
Lulu: do you think this burnsides guy will be BoB material?   
Jules: Maybe?   
Milf: How do I change the nickname on this?   
(lulu set the nickname from Milf to hot mama)   
Hot mama: This is worse somehow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this group chat chapter if you did leave some kudos maybe a comment? I'm lonely. please talk to me. also, part four should be going up tomorrow or friday!


	4. Our Hearts We're Ringing

“So, what do we make them all for dinner?” Taako asked, nonchalant. The whole breakfast situation had Lup ready to blow a gasket, and her brother's attitude was making it worse. She genuinely liked Barry, and after last night, who would blame him for running and never looking back? So she decided to do the adult thing and be petty. 

 

“I’m not sure. Are there dietary restrictions?” Lup responded. Taako was ready to shake his sister. Her and Barry both claimed that nothing had happened last night, but even still… his own flesh and blood slept with the enemy. Bluejeans. How did someone as hot as Kravitz share such unfortunate DNA? 

 

“I’m not sure, Lulu. They’re your friends.” He tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear and they kept walking back to her room, an uncomfortable silence between them. This always happened; Lup was way more outgoing and was able to… trust people. Taako pretended like it didn’t bother him, but Lup was the only person in this world that he truly could trust with his entire life. Lup sighed and took his arm in hers. 

 

“Taako, they could be our friends. They like you, and you seem to get along with them.” She squeezed her brother's arm. “It's not just me and you anymore.” So much for playing it petty. Lup knew that college was hard, especially with the dick of a roommate her brother seemed to have. Not to mention the fact that his trust issues were much more complex than hers. 

 

“What about lasagna?” Taako asked after a few minutes of quiet walking. He squeezed his sisters arm and nudged her hip with his. “We could make that fuckin’ garlic and cheese bread Auntie showed us?” He glanced over to see a small smile on his sisters face. Taako knew that this was a hard transition for both of them. This week hadn’t been good to him, but he didn’t have to end it badly for his sister. 

 

“What about dessert?” She asked. They walked a few more paces before stopping and turning to look at each other. Smiles across their faces as they spoke in unison. Causing disbelief on the faces of those passing by. Twins never did that in real life. 

 

“White chocolate mousse.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Magnus didn’t know why he was so worried. It would be a quick stop with just the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on. It wasn’t until he pulled up to the dorm when the nerves started to pile up even more. Taako, the most intimidating boy from his English class, and his sister Lup were standing out by the door with Julia. Magnus put the car in park, and hopped out to open the door for his passenger. 

 

“Heya Jules.” He said, smiling as she blushed and climbed into the car. Taako and Lup were muttering before Lup came up to Magnus. 

 

“Hey Magnus, we’re waiting on Lucretia and then heading to the pet store right?” She said, a small smile playing on her face, and Magnus felt like she could see into his soul. 

 

“Our Jules did bring up dinner at Merle and Davenport's, right roughboy?” Taako asked before Magnus could even answer Lup's question. Magnus looked to Julia and she looked sheepish. 

 

“Who turns down the twins food?” She said, shrugging. 

 

“The more the merrier, right?” Magnus said, not quite understanding the twinge of disappointment in his gut. Once Lucretia was out of the building and everyone was in his parents old Sedan, they set off on what could only be a very interesting night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Taako: just making sure we’re still good? 

Kravtitz: Taako? 

Taako: the one and only bubbaluh

Kravitz: Breakfast was… a lot to take in. I want my brother to be happy and have a friend, but his happiness doesn’t overshadow my own. I was serious before you left. 

Taako: lulu saying she’d turn you to ashes didn’t scare you off? 

Kravitz: I would do the same for Barry, so I understand. 

Taako: good

Taako: i mean me texting you was a test to make sure you didn’t scare easily

Taako: bc do I have plans for us, reaper boy

Kravitz: I’m not sure if i should ask about these plans or the nickname first.

Taako: 😉

 

*At the same time, across the car*

 

Barry: [not sent] I get it if you dont want to be friends

Barry: [not sent] I really hoped we still could be 

Barry: Is there anyway I can save what happened this morning? 

Lup: save? 

Barry: your brother seemed really upset

Lup: I threatened to burn your brother alive, I think Taako will live

Barry: Fair

Barry: Taako and I didn’t start on the right foot either time I met him and I don’t want my only friends family to hate me I guess? 

Lup: i’ll talk to koko and see if he’s fine 

Lup: judging by how smitten he is over your brother i have to imagine he’ll try to win you over at some point. 

Barry: It’s weird, Krav never had a friends with sexy benefits before. 

Barry: I genuinely thought he would take over moms business and die alone. He never showed interest in anyone before. 

Lup: we’re finally at our first stop, hope to see you soon bluejeans 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all! Sorry for the literal calendar month hiatus. I have been packing to move, sick and to top that off my internet has been all over the place. I would like to thank you guys for being patient. I also wanna thank Rosco (on a03) for beta-ing this chapter for me, send them fireworks and cake! Next chapter won't take a month.


	5. as we danced in the night

“So do you guys hang out at the dean's house a lot?” Magnus still felt slightly unsettled him and the dean got off on the wrong foot. Magnus was really good at putting his foot into his mouth, especially around authority figures. Julia laughed, skimming through his liked music on spotify. 

“I mean, Davenport and Merle are our fathers. It’d be shitty to not stop by once in a blue moon.” He heard Lup pipe up from the back, as he flushed from his ears to his neck. Taako grinned and pat Magnus on the shoulder from his spot in the back of the car. He glanced over at Julia who was watching him trying to not join in with the giggling from the back. When their eyes met he couldn’t help but chuckle along. 

“I had no idea that the dean was gay!” He said, quickly followed by “not that there’s anything wrong with that I just didn’t know.” Taako snorted and made eye contact with Magnus in the rear view. Taako started to mimic sucking a dick, holding eye contact. Which was quickly broken by Lucretia shoving him against his twin. Both of them giggling from the back, Magnus laughed and looked at Julia again, she was looking up a song but he couldn’t tell which one. 

“Y’all better be ready to fuckin’ belt.” Julia said, straightening in her seat as the opening of Bohemian Rhapsody played through the speakers. It was like a moment of those coming of age movies - generic but the feeling of youth washing over you. The sun setting, the windows down and friends singing and laughing together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So you decided to bring your whole dorm?” Merle said opening the door for the gaggle of kids waiting on the porch. He had just gotten done with a lecture when he saw the 200 texts from Taako and Lup. He loved the twins so he called, making sure that no one was dead or dying. (“Didn’t take you long to change the locks on us, Merle.” “Taako you know Davenport wouldn’t allow that.” “Then why can’t we get it?” “Well just because Dav wouldn’t do that to you doesn’t mean I wouldn’t.” “Merle HIGHCH-”) 

“Just me n’ Ko’s roomies.” Lup said pushing passed her dad with groceries in hand. Merles favorite part of the kids coming home was the food. (He loved to see them too he supposed.) Merle recognized a few of the kids from the college, and watched them all pile into the house. The twins immediately got started in the kitchen, shoo-ing their friends out of the small but well-loved kitchen. 

“Where is Dadnport?” Taako shouted from the kitchen, working over the stove to perfect some piece of the dish. Merle finished sliding off his shoes and shutting the door before joining his kids in the kitchen. He wouldn’t tell them to their faces any time soon but he missed his kids. They were the joy in Merle and Davenports life. The old man sat bellied up to the kitchen island where many Saturday mornings were spent and happy memories made. 

“Dav will be home soon. He was interviewing the new philosophy teacher today.” Merle replied, smiling. Watching the twin work together in the kitchen was always a treat, they knew each other so well that there wasn’t much talking just nodding or hand gestures. Like clockwork however, the three in the kitchen heard the front door shut and Davenport awkwardly greet the college kids sitting in his house. The small man found his way into the kitchen to find his family. Dav gave a quick peck on Merles cheek before going and hugging the twins. 

“I wish you would’ve warned me about friends, I would’ve cleaned the house a bit. Made it look a bit more presentable.” He said, joining his husband at the island. The twins laughed, teasing their dads about how messy the place had become. And before anyone knew it dinner was ready. After a bit of extending the table and getting more seating everyone was around the table. There wasn’t much discussion, just compliments on the cooking (obviously) and small talk. 

“So I heard that you and Lup met Barry and Kravitz already?” Merle asked, earning him a nudge in his ribs from his husband. The twins sat up a bit straighter and looked at eachother before looking at Merle. 

“How do you know Krav and Bluejeans?” Taako asked in a fake curiousity that even Magnus who had just started to know him could see through. Davenport cleared his throat and adjusted in his seat. 

“I just hired their mother Istus to work at the school and she recognized your names when she asked about the pictures of you on my desk.” Davenport set his fork down. “I guess Barry and Kravitz talked about you a lot at family dinner.” Taako’s ears were a bright pink as he fiddled with his food, Lup on the other hand was eating to avoid having to say anything. 

“Maybe they’ll all come for the Halloween party you throw for staff so the twins will stop pranking us.” Merle mumbled, and then quickly added. “Your friends can come too if it’ll keep you from the pigs blood again this year.” Taako snorted, and finished eating while Merle and Davenport explained to Julia, Lucretia and Magnus how “awful” the twins were when they were left alone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! long time no see. inspiration hit and i wrote another chapter. i'm working on the halloween chapter right now. i hope this was worth the wait!


	6. living for the right now

Bureau of Bullshit (discord server 69420)   
Lup: barry and i are going to win the costume contest for sure  
Taako: doubt that lulu, don’t get your hopes up  
Julia: Uhm, me, Maggie and Lucretia are sure to win  
Bluejeans: I don’t know, Lup had the best idea for her and I  
Taako: Yeah but me n Krav are a couple and couple costumes always win  
Lucretia: Uh, I have to agree with Jules on this one  
Magnus: Me too. The three of us are going to look (he sends a whole wall of fire emojis that gets deleted)   
Krav: @lup @bluejeans @taako i just found out the most horrendous news.   
Julia: what? That y’all are gonna lose to the best   
Lucretia: she’s talking about us  
Magnus: (he sends another wall of fire emojis that gets deleted)   
Lup: Oh my god.   
Taako: This is going to be hell  
Bluejeans: Mother and Istus aren’t that bad.  
Kravitz: Had I known they were coming earlier their would’ve been more of a warning I assure you.   
Bluejeans: @lup come over so we can get started. It won’t be bad I promise  
Magnus: Who’s Istus?  
Julia: … Barry and Kravitz’s mom  
Lucretia: Are we still going to the dinner after the parties?   
Taako: Hell yeah nothing tastes better than a milkshake when you’re drunk Lucretia  
Lup: see y’all at 2am???   
Lup: is that reasonable?   
(everyone sent a heart reaction.) 

\------- 

When 2AM hit they all met at the diner like they had discussed. Kravitz was holding up a Taako who was stumbling over his words to Lup who was leaning on Barry’s shoulder. (He could blame his flush on the alcohol right?) Magnus and Julia were sitting on either side of Lucretia who looked at her chosen family with such love. Taako smacked his hand on the table. 

“Time to decide who won.” He hiccuped and giggled. Him and Kravitz had gone as a reaper and Taako had gone all out on his skull makeup. The two looked good together, but Taako bust out laughing earlier when he saw Lup and Barry dressed in 2001 Britney and Justin. The twins and their respective… people (no one really knew what Barry and Lup were doing....) saw Magnus, Julia and Lucretia everyone cracked up. They had dressed as the distracted boyfriend meme, but instead of Magnus checking out Julia, Julia was checking out Lucretia. 

At about 3AM there was no set winner, which was fine. Halloween this year was the best yet in all of their minds. Even if Lup and Taako met Istus and Raven just a bit less sober than each of them had liked. Barry and Kravitz had met Merle and Davenport also not too sober. But the night was fun, and they were just college kids trying their best to have a good time. 

At about 4AM they decided to all go home. Barry and Lucretia were the designated drivers. They didn’t like drinking too much, so it really didn’t bother them. All of them said their goodbyes and hugged one another. It was as sweet as the candy handed out that night, which was what they needed with finals coming up. 

When Barry, Kravitz, Taako and Lup got to what had been deemed “home” they split off. Taako knew that Lup and Barry both liked each other romantically but couldn’t, or wouldn’t talk to each other. Lup slept with Barry in his bed because it helped with her nightmares the way sleeping next to Kravitz eased Taakos mind. Maybe it was too soon, maybe Taako was just drunk but he curled up next to his boyfriend (official for a month now.) Kravitz wrapped his arms around Taako and it slipped out. 

“I love you Kravitz.” Kravitz and Taako both froze, but then Krav took a beat. 

“I love you too Taako.” Taako just grinned, curling closer to his boyfriend. 

In the next room Lup was in the pajamas she left at Barry’s, this was normally where she spent most nights. Not that Barry minded in the slightest. Having Lup over, and having her understand him so well made him feel less like an outcast. Barry was comfortable with her. Who wouldn’t be? She was the most amazing girl in the entire universe. He only wished he could say more than what came out next, 

“I’m uh, I’m really glad you’re in my life Lup.” And he watched as her face lit up while she finished drinking the water he set on the table for her. 

“You too Barold.” She flipped the light off and joined him on the bed. “Between you and Taako I have the best… You guys get me out of bed every day.” He was happy that the light was off so she couldn’t see the bright blush covering his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning to feel like a youtuber with these "sorry for the month-long breaks but I'm back." I've plotted the rest of this fic and have more time dedicated to writing it out *finger guns* thank you for being great and wonderful I love you all.   
> titles for chapter 1-5 are the lyrics to september by earth, wind & fire   
> title for chapter 6 are lyrics from home by blue october


	7. i see love restrained

Taako - Heyo Lulu, me n Krav want to place to just us tonight he said he wants to talk about something serious  
Lup - Sounds romantic or super sexual  
Lup - Me n bluejeans will go see a movie or something for you guys to have your weird sex   
Taako - no weird sex I think he wants to move in together officially  
Lup- thats… I guess you guys have been together like 3 or so months now, damn the gays move fast  
Taako - compared to you and barry everything is fast  
Lup - I love Barry   
Taako - and?   
Lup - Who knows if he’d love me back..   
Lup - Worse, what if he feels the same and this ruins what we have going  
Taako - it won’t because he’s madly in love with you  
Taako - literally everyone knows this but you  
Lup - Okay whatever have fun with tentacles or whatever you two are into  
Taako - Grossarooni 

 

\---- 

Lup pulled up in Taako’s shitty car that the two had lovingly named Garyl, honking to signify that Barry needed to hurry his ass up. Ever since her and Taako had texted this morning she was nervous to see Barry. The idea of ruining the perfection that they had… it terrified her. She felt alone and like there was no one to help her. Taako and Barry made her feel like she was home. They were all she needed to be happy in this moment. The car door slamming knocked her out of her thoughts and she looked to see Barry putting his seatbelt on. Their eyes met and she pretended not to notice the blush either of them had and smile. 

“How’d your exam go today?” She asked, starting the trek to the movie theater in the next town. Talking about a professor that they both mutually hated kept her mind off of things. They talked about a few more things before pulling into the parking lot. When they got out of the car she noticed Barry was wearing the jeans that made his ass look fucking great and she quickly averted her eyes and the red returning to her cheeks. 

Barry had noticed Lup acting weird but he tried to shrug it off until Kravitz was making fun of their “date” at home. He had hoped that it wouldn’t come across as a date even if she was the one who asked him. Regardless he wanted to look presentable so he wore his favorite pair of faded bluejeans, his NASA shirt tucked in and a flannel he knew Lup would steal halfway into the movie when she got too cold. He held her hand through the entire movie and tried not to jump too much at the jumpscares. Being with Lup made him feel comfortable, like he didn’t need to hide himself. (But he wasn’t a scared little kid when it came to horror flicks… Okay he wasn’t that scared.) It wasn’t until halfway through the movie when Lup asked to steal his flannel that she laid on his shoulder. It was one of the first moments that would change their relationship forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank yall for sticking around <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this fic, feel free to leave a kudos or comment!


End file.
